


Did you have a better idea?

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Humor, Drinking, Heavy Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: A spy for MI6, an assassin for Scorpia, a bed and a bottle of wine or two. Alex should have known it was not his best idea to spend his night off. On the other hand Yassen does not think the same.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Kudos: 13





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Alex is 18 years old and still a spy.  
> Disclaimer: The characters from Alex Rider books belong to Anthony Horowitz. I only use them in my plot for fun and not for profit.

Alex felt his head heavy and his stomach empty and nauseous as he drifted into consciousness. He could tell he must have gone to bed quite drunk the night before. It was a feeling he had felt only once before but had decided not to repeat after Jack was done yelling at him. That had been on the evening that his best friend, Tom, had reached his majority and he as well as several guys from school had gone out to celebrate. Alex was the only one not old enough to order but he somehow passes as an adult and they had not asked him for an id.

'Why did I drink again?' he wondered as he struggled to sit up. He desperately needed an aspirin

But try as he might, he could not move properly.

Cracking a bloodshot eye open he finally took notice of a strong, muscled arm around his waist.

'An arm is usually attached to a body,' the spy rationalized. Thus thinking he turned around only to meet a finely toned chest.

A very unhelpful and very hormonal part of Alex could not think past the hard, pale flesh where scars of various sizes and shapes were carved.

Feeling more awake, his eyes inched upward and he soon closed them and bit back a groan.

Because it turned out that his bed partner was none other than Yassen Gregorovich.

'It just had to be him,' the young adult groaned.

Then the hand tightened around him and Alex stilled.

Soon, a deeper male voice spoke in clear English, but with a faint hint of an unidentified accent.

"'Morning Alex."

The British spy was turned easily around on his side and he was now facing the Russian assassin.


	2. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Alex Rider books belong to Anthony Horowitz. I only use them in my plot for fun and not for profit.

Alex gave a long look at the man that shared the bed with him. Yassen turned on his side and his pale lips crooked into a smile.

"Why so quiet, Alex?" the assassin asked.

The young blonde blinked and he could only stare as Yassen moved to lie next to him, his naked skin brushing against Alex's skin.

"You are naked under there!" Alex realized.

Yassen smirked.

"What did I do last night?" the British spy groaned.

Now the red haired man knew it was not necessary to answer, he did anyway.

"Well, it started at the pub…"

But the memories had started returning to Alex.

* * *

**_ Flashback: _ **

Alan Blunt probably had an extremely good mood when he received Alex's report the moment the teen returned from his latest mission in Somalia.

Mrs. Jones had given Alex a small smile and informed him he was to take the rest of the month to rest and recuperate.

So Alex Rider found himself on his own on a Friday night. All his friends, those that would still speak to him or did not consider him insane, had already made plans for the night, and probably the rest of the weekend. That left him one option really.

After resting, having a nice long, hot bath and he was out of the house and intending to have a very good time.

And after the second pub, Alex was proud to say he was having a nice time.

He had a rule of drinking one lager per pub so he was in for a long night.

In the third establishment that he entered, the owner and his wife, who was also acting as a waitress, nodded at him.

"Alex, lad, how are you tonight? Where is the group of trouble makers?"

"Hello, Mr. James, the gang is all tied up," Alex said with a shrug.

"Well, snag yourself a man and show them."

Alex smiled. The man had three children, one of whom was gay, like him. The man had tried to set them up a couple of times but the disaster that it turned out to be was rather laughable. Soon Mr. James' wife called for him.

"Just a moment Alex."

The spy just nodded back and took his seat in the darkest and most concealed place around the bench, his order delivered before he could really request it.

"Already? I did not order anything."

"I know lad. It's from the man in the corner,"

When Alex looked the way he was pointed he felt a lump in his throat.

Sitting across the room, back to the wall and away from all windows and doors sat none other than Yassen Gregorovich, who was raising his own glass in toast to Alex.

The teen had the sudden urge to run and hide so he focused on the lager. He considered spilling it, but then thought it would be rather childish of him. The beer had done nothing wrong to him as it was the same James served to the rest of the clientele, so no chance of him getting poisoned.

So he drank it.

And all the while he could feel piercing blue eyes on his neck.

After a while, a figure slid into the seat next to him.

"You ignored me," a deep voice told him; a voice that Alex knew quite well.

The British spy gulped down his beer and considered ignoring him, but the assassin was a hard man to ignore.

"Thanks for the treat," Alex replied sullenly.

"You're welcome. Now will you look at me?"

Alex turned and saw the man. He was dressed in jeans and a worn, black leather jacket and a lazy smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Enjoying my night off," the assassin replied casually.

"In this country?"

Yassen chuckled. "Yes, Baghdad is a bit hot for me."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Do you come here often?" Yassen asked.

The teen smirked. "If I were a girl I'd think that was a pick up line," He took a long sip of his beer, "And the lamest ever."

The assassin chuckled. "I don't do 'girls', but if you were a woman I would not need a pick up line."

"That confident are we?"

"No, that gay," Yassen replied and Alex choked on his beer.

Yassen patted him on the back with a placatory smile on his face.

"What?" the teen said after he recovered.

"You heard me quite well, Alex."

The blonde spluttered. Then he stopped, took a couple of breaths and nodded. "Okay."

"That's all you have to say?" Yassen teased him.

Alex glared at the red haired man and then turned back to his beer.

Yassen engaged him in more talk and the teen found himself replying, hesitantly at first and then more casually. It helped that Mr. James kept the beers coming. Soon Alex was pleasantly buzzed and he and the Russian assassin were sitting closer on their stools, faces only breaths away and whispering their conversation in the loud pub.

"So you are saying that you aren't seeing anyone," Yassen asked the teen. He sounded quite eager about the answer he would receive.

Alex shook his head, feeling sorry about himself.

"I went out with a few guys, but nothing serious. Half the time I was called away, duty and all." He snorted and drank more.

"So, are you a virgin?" Yassen asked.

Alex turned and glared at him. "What's it to you?"

The older man smirked. "Shy about it?"

"No! Just…" Alex sighed. "Have you ever had bad sex?"

Yassen just raised an eyebrow.

"It was bad for a first time."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy," Alex replied. "I have fooled around with girls but never slept with one. You know, you remind me of my shrink."

"Do you like him?"

"He is Smithers' age," Alex grimaced, "But he is a good man, rather helpful. Scorpia's doctors were better but…" The teen shrugged as he trailed off. "Why am I telling you all this? And why are you asking in the first place?"

Yassen smirked. "Isn't it blatantly obvious Alex?"

"You want to get me drunk and kill me?"

"Not kill you and for what I intend I want you conscious and not drunk."

Slowly it begun to dawn on Alex what exactly Yassen might seek.

"No way."

Yassen leaned closer. One hand rested on Alex's back and the other on the teen's chin as he held the hair-less face between his rough fingers. Alex looked on with wide eyes as Yassen rubbed his back soothingly while his other hand teased the spy's lips. Then he stopped rubbing him, but did not pull his hand away even then. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Alex's cheek.

The blonde young man blushed at the warmth, his eyes still wide. "Ah, I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Alex, shut up and let me kiss you," the older man said.

The young man gasped but then Yassen was kissing him. It was very different from the kisses he had shared so far with anyone he could think of. Yassen's kiss was firm. It was not tender and mushy or hesitant. The man kissing him knew what he wanted and Alex knew as well and he tingled with the anticipation.

When they pulled back for air, Alex felt his chest heaving.

"Do you need another beer or do you want us to go now?" Yassen asked.

Alex blinked. "Go?" he echoed.

The older man smirked and one of his hands inched under Alex's shirt and teased the skin there.

The teen gasped.

"Yes, go," Yassen replied.

Alex swallowed and before his brain could reign in his hormones he nodded.

"Good," Yassen said. He stood from his seat and approached Mr. James and paid for their drinks. Alex watched as a spectator as the older man spoke casually, without holding the other at gun point, concluded his business and returned to him.

"Get your coat," he told him.

Grabbing his coat without second guessing his actions, Alex followed Yassen out of the small pub. The cold air hit him in the face and he still did not feel rationality return to him. He set off towards his home not looking back to see if the other man followed.

He walked back home, noticing that the lights were off. Jack no longer stayed with him as he did not need a legal guardian. She was still his friend and the nearest family he had, even if she did not share his blood and he hers. But she still stayed over, especially when she fought with her boyfriend. A pair Alex would have never guessed that his Jack and one of the SAS members would hit it off. The first time he saw Jack and Wolf kissing on the living room couch. That was an encounter he could have done without. But the two of them were quite temperamental and often clashed and Alex had to play the 'big' brother to Jack plenty of times in many of their one day long break ups.

"No longer staying with your guardian?" Yassen's voice came as he unlocked the door.

"Not really," Alex replied.

"Good. We could do without distractions."

That said he pushed Alex inside the dark house and closed the door firmly behind them, pinning the blonde to the hard surface.

The teen was winded but had no time to react as Yassen kissed him hard on the mouth.

Alex pulled back with a gasp. "Are you sure?"

But the older man was already taking his jacket and boots off.

"Are you Alex?"

The teen took off his coat and shoes and shirt too.

"You are here aren't you?"

Yassen laughed and was upon him again.

**_ End flashback _ **

* * *

**** By the time Yassen finished talking Alex had remembered all the hazy and not so hazy details about the night he spent with the older man next to him and he was all too aware of his cock hardening under the thin sheets. 

And it seemed that Yassen noticed, too.


	3. The Second morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Alex Rider books belong to Anthony Horowitz. I only use them in my plot for fun and not for profit.

Alex reached for the briefs he saw tossed on the floor beside him but Yassen touched his arm.

"You won't need that Alex."

"I need to get up," the blonde replied.

"Cold showers are not good for you," Yassen commented as he traced his hand lower until he reached the tented sheet.

Alex shuddered when that light touch became insistent and the sheet was yanked away from him.

"Hey!"

"You don't need that," Yassen breathed. He moved his hand over the half hard flesh and smirked when he saw Alex reacting to his touch. "You like that, don't you?"

"Don't… don't stop," Alex ordered. He was now fully aroused. He turned and pressed his lips on Yassen's harshly.

The assassin kissed back with equal fervour. Alex gasped when the man pulled back and attacked his neck.

"Oh, God!"

"Leave him out of this Alex," Yassen whispered.

"Ah! There!" the British spy said when the grip on him tightened just a tiny bit.

"I can't wait," Yassen told him.

"Where's that self control of yours?" Alex teased.

"Dead and buried," the other replied. He reached for the half open jar of lube on the night stand. "I want you to prepare yourself," he told Alex.

The younger man smiled and nodded. "Did you watch last night too? Did you like seeing me spread my legs? Like this?"

"Don't try to tease me," Yassen warned. "You won't like that."

Alex laughed and slipped his fingers in the lube.

"Hurry up," Yassen told him when it looked like Alex wanted to tease him.

The spy closed his eyes and started stretching himself. He had considered teasing Yassen but he was in a rush too. He was horny and despite any doubts he had he really wanted to feel the older man inside him, remember all the hazy details from the previous night.

"I think I'm ready," Alex spoke up.

Yassen ignored him. He pulled Alex's fingers out and tried with his own.

"Oh!" Alex gasped. "That's nice, don't stop."

The assassin smirked and pulled away. "I'm just starting Alex."

* * *

** Next morning… **

Jack rang the doorbell of the Rider residence just in case. She waited for a couple of minutes before using her keys.

"Alex?" she called out.

Then a man came out of the kitchen. He had short, slightly red hair and wore only a small towel around his hips. He was all muscle and still a bit wet on the torso.

Jack forgot how to function for a minute, even considered cat calling but her sense kicked in.

"Who are you? Where's Alex?" she demanded when she remembered how to talk.

The stranger smirked. "He's upstairs," he told her. A hand was offered. "My name is Yassen. You must be Jack."

Jack shook the offered hand with confusion. "Are you a friend of Alex's?"

"I'm no friend of his," Yassen replied.

There was a thud and a curse from upstairs. Jack grew worried.

"Alex?" she called out.

The blonde boy she practically raised was getting down the stairs, walking carefully and wearing only a towel like the man she met.

"Jack?" the spy asked.

"Good morning to you too. Although it's nearly noon," Jack told him. "Did you forget I would come over to cook today?"

Alex rubbed his head. "Apparently I have," he muttered.

"You are hung-over," Jack accused. "Is he your drinking buddy?" she pointed at Yassen.

"I'm his lover," the Russian assassin said before Alex could open his mouth.

"You are?" Jack sounded surprised but then it was replaced with delight. "Well, you are staying for lunch then."

"He is not," Alex said.

"Why not?" Jack demanded. She was like a child denied her favourite toy.

"Because your boyfriend and his friends are coming," Alex replied.

"And?" Jack questioned.

"SAS members and free lance assassins don't mix," Alex told her.

"A-assassin?" Jack echoed.

Alex sighed. There really was no use in prolonging this. He best get it over with and fast. "Meet Yassen Gregorovich."

The two men could only watch as Jack fainted once she realized exactly who her Alex was seeing.

Alex turned to Yassen. "Any other bright ideas?"

"SAS Alex?" the Russian asked.

"My former team-mates. Jack is dating Wolf. Fox is a good friend of mine and the rest are good company."

"Well, we better help Jack with the cooking or there will be nothing for lunch," Yassen told him. "But we should get dressed first."

Alex gasped. "You want to sit down and eat lunch with the K-Unit?"

"As long as all guns are locked away," Yassen amended. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

The spy groaned. "This is insane!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Yassen asked him.

"Yes, not drinking anything ever again," the blonde declared.

Yassen laughed and kissed him. "I'll wake her up. You get that ass ready." His gaze lingered a bit more and Alex felt excited. Their eyes met and they knew they had successfully turned each other on again. It would take very little for Alex to get hard and ready for the assassin.

"I thought you wanted me dressed, not ready for sex," Alex quipped.

"I have a flexible schedule," Yassen warned.


End file.
